Truth Be Told
by bellaswan456
Summary: "Please don't judge me," I tried to keep the hysteria from creeping into my voice. "How could I judge you when I love you?" He asked. All human. Bella and Emmett are in college. He is the golden boy, she is the mysterious girl. Will they be able to ignore all the rumors swirling around her to build a relationship?


**Hi lovies! I haven't been on fanfic in such a long time! But I'm back (Emmett was calling out to me hehe). Please read and review, I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Everything belongs to S. Meyer except for the plot.**

**Rated M for some language and adult themes. **

Chapter 1:

Bella POV

College. College was supposed to be different from the judgmental jungle of high school with it's unbreakable caste system, it's vicious rumors; it's non-stop sex, drugs, and rock and roll. But it wasn't. Whoever the idiot was that said that couldn't have been more wrong.

Maybe it has something to do withe the school I chose, a tiny and private traditional and pristine university. Maybe I had brought all of this upon me.

"Earth to Bella! Bella?" Alice Cullen waved her well-manicured hand in front of my face. "What the fuck is going on with you these days?"

I looked down, staring at my Iphone, trying to not answer the question. Who was I kidding? If I didn't answer her there'd be hell to pay in the form of shopping, makeovers, and more shopping. "I'm just tired Allie. You know, with everything going on."

She scoffed, "Everything going on," she repeated. Everything in my mind didn't exactly encompass _everything_. "Sweetie," Alice put her hand on top of mine. "Just ignore them, you'll be yesterday's news soon. They're just jealous that you're beautiful and smart and that every guy wants you."

Yeah right. "It doesn't make it hurt any less." I muttered. Where was I supposed to begin? I was doomed from the first day I paraded my little black dress clad ass at Sigma Chi's back to school frat party. Because I refused to sleep with Mike Newton, president and full on douche of the chapter, I had been labeled prude. That was just day one. Day 2. I supposedly stole Lauren Mallory's boyfriend, some guy that I didn't even know the name of, when she supposedly caught us having sex behind the bleachers (how much more high school can you get?) So then the label slut got added to the details. Day 3. My low self-esteem pushed me into the arms of Sam Uley, a guy that at first seemed kind and caring and sweet. We made out on our first date, which he then told everyone was like a real hook up. So add easy to the list. I couldn't bear to think of it anymore.

Alice put her arm around me. "I don't know what to say, maybe you should think of transferring, or maybe they will actually find something new to talk about!" I appreciated her attempt at cheering me up, I really did, but it wasn't that helpful if I was being honest.

"Hey, I have to get to class, walk with me?" I pulled myself off the bench with fatigue. Everything felt tiring these days. I dragged my boots through the snow, pulling my earmuffs down and around my ears.

"I have a meeting with my counselor. I'll catch you after though!" Alice hugged me and waltzed off in the other direction. At least she was my godsend, my lifeline. I didn't know what I would do without her bright smile. She kept me on the fringes of popularity (not that I cared), and most importantly, she made sure that I put in the effort to go to school and get up everyday.

Emmett POV

I watched her cross the quad, her head down, almost trudging. She was so beautiful with her wavy chocolate hair blowing against the frigid winter wind. Her eyes sparkled against the sun beaming into them. She was stunning now, what would she be when she was actually happy?

I stood up, brushing the snow off my pants before heading in the same direction. We had english together, too bad she really didn't know I existed. I waved at Tyler, one of my good friends who passed by me going the other direction. I flexed my huge muscles, getting a laugh and an eye roll from him. I loved making people laugh, it filled me with a joy I couldn't quite explain. My biggest challenge was making Bella Swan laugh. I had to find a way to talk to her first.

I sat down just as Dr. Siegel began her lecture. "Today and for the rest of the semester, we're going to be doing something a bit different than usual." Since when did the old cooke do something different? From what I'd heard she'd been doing the same thing forever. "We're going to have a big group project!" I looked around at Bella's, who's head stayed firmly straight ahead. She went onto explain the details of having to put together a screen play and film it to present to the class at the end of the semester. The only catch was that it had to be in the style of another famous writer and we had to play the protagonists. This was sure to be interesting. I wondered if I could somehow talk her into putting me with Bella.

Dr. Siegel clapped her hands, "Now, I've already chosen your partners." I zoned out until I heard my name, "Emmett McCarthy and Bella Swan." I tried to hide my smile, the gods were on my side today. Bella didn't even bother to acknowledge me. The bell rang and I stood up to leave.

BPOV

I blinked in shock when I heard I would be working with Emmett McCarthy. He was...the school's golden boy, he could do no wrong in the eyes of everyone. And he was stuck with me, the dark horse. I snickered, oh boy would this be interesting.

"Bella?" A voice like velvet sliced through my thoughts.

**A left you all with a cliffy! Hehe. Please, please review (they're like my bread and water). I'll try to have an update soon! **


End file.
